Daily Achievements
by ExceptionalyOrdinary
Summary: Noticing King rarely leaves his apartment, Saitama takes it upon himself to help him become a little more outgoing. No Pairings. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Achievement 1

**A/N:** **So this was a brilliant suggestion by ApexUtopia, and will mostly be King and Saitama's daily shenanigans, since they're so fun together. ^^  
**

 **Updates may be a little irregular, but nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

 **~Chapter 1~**

* * *

"Oi, King." Saitama said, stretching both of his hands out while laying on the wooden floor, "Aren't you kinda sick of staying inside your house all day?"

The tall man sitting next to him swallowed hard, then paused his game to glance down at the bald man, his expression as unreadable as ever.

"What?" He asked, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Saitama lifted himself into a sitting position, placing one arm on his bent knee.

"I mean you should go out, get some air, y'know." He explained.

They have been playing in King's apartment for a few hours now, and come to think of it, whenever Saitama came over, they never seemed to do anything other than that. Granted, King wasn't the type to go outside much, but lately, he hasn't been going outside at all.

King blinked at his words, then turned around back to his game, continuing where he stopped.

"No thanks." He dismissed.

Saitama only stared at his friend for a few more moments in silence.

"C'mon, let's go for udon or something." He pressed, smiling.

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge." King answered almost immediately, not breaking eye contact from his game.

The bald man let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, we're gonna do something fun today." He declared, rising to his feet and quickly reaching around the tall man sitting on the floor for the pause button, stopping the game for him.

King's eyes widened as Saitama took the controller out of his hands.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" He protested, his expression showing hints of annoyance.

But Saitama only raised both of his hands to place them on his waist, smiling wide.

"I'm bored, you gotta have _somewhere_ you like to go, right?" He asked, staring down at him in anticipation.

A drop of sweat quickly made its way across the sitting tall man's face as he swallowed hard, once again.

"Are you crazy?" He shot back at him, "Other than buying stuff that I need, what else reason is there for me to go outside? The streets are infested with monsters!"

Saitama crossed his arms.

"Don't be such a coward." He said, raising an eyebrow at his direction. But his expression quickly softened as he noticed the genuine terror in his eyes, "Look, I'll take care of anything that might attack us, so don't worry, Okay?"

King stayed silent for the longest time as they both stared at each other.

This conversation was going in circles and Saitama knew that, but he was suddenly hit by a brilliant idea as his eyes trailed off to the screen.

"We could stop by the game shop." He suggested.

The tall man kept quiet for a few more moments, then suddenly rose to his feet with a swift movement, his expression still unreadable but his eyes unexpectedly showing great motivation.

Saitama simply watched him in silence as he moved through the room to his closet, pulling out a large coat out of it, quickly wearing it and reaching for a nearby red cap and sunglasses as well, then stepped to the door.

"That game I wanted actually comes out today.." He muttered, glancing in his friend's direction.

A wide smile quickly spread on the bald man's face as he heard his words.

"Cool! Let's go." He said cheerfully as they both left the apartment.

* * *

As both heroes made their way through the streets, Saitama couldn't help but notice what a beautiful day it was as he glanced all around him; The temperature was just right with a light breeze, the birds singing and the air fresh from a previous rainstorm.

He breathed deep and then let it out, a pleased smile spreading on his face.

"See, isn't it nice outside?" He asked, raising his gaze to his friend walking beside him.

But his expression turned confused as he noticed King looking all around him, both of his hands clenched into fists and beads of sweat decorating his forehead.

"Hey, would you relax?" He shot up at him, grabbing his attention.

King stopped his frantic actions as he simply stared down at his friend for a few moments.

"How can I relax!" He suddenly complained, his voice shaky, "I just hope I've hidden myself well enough so that no one would recognize-"

"HEY! THAT'S KING!" A sudden voice yelled at their direction, making both heroes' attention shift to the group of excitedly screaming fans.

Even with the sunglasses on, Saitama could notice the sheer dread in his eyes.

"Oops, looks like your secret identity's out." He said, scratching his bald head.

But instead of answering, the tall man simply dashed away from the place, not even waiting for his friend as he quickly disappeared into the horizon with full speed.

"Oi! What the hell?!" Saitama called to him, following up shortly on his friend as he started running as well, leaving the confused group of fans behind with no explanation as their screams of excitement quickly changed into confused ones, then faded out to nothing behind them.

They stopped as they both finally reached a rather empty area.

King raised his hand to place it on a nearby wall for support as he tried to settle his breathing.

"I can't believe.. I let you drag me into this.." He complained, still breathing heavy and raising his arm up to wipe the sweat off his face using his sleeve.

Saitama raised an eyebrow at his direction.

"Dude, they weren't even monsters." He said.

King straightened up with a sudden swift movement, surprising the bald man.

"They're even worse!" He started, clenching his fists in frustration "All they want is to swarm me, ask for autographs and hear of amazing lies about how I've beaten all of the monsters and earned my name and rank! I can't deal with that pressure right now!"

Saitama could only stare at the heavily breathing man before him in disbelief as he processed his words.

"Is that so.. " Somehow, this may be more difficult than what he first expected when he suggested this experience to his friend. "Well, at least we're almost at the game store." He tried to cheer him up, stepping closer and patting him on the back, "You almost did it!"

King raised his hand to wipe a hint of a frustrated tear as he breathed deep.

"You're right. That game's calling me." He declared, his right hand clenching into a fist and his eyes filling once again with an impressive amount of determination. "No way in hell I'd give up on that new limited first edition 'Doki Doki Sisters 2' dating simulator!"

Saitama smiled wide.

"You got that right!" He said, stepping forward, "Now let's go buy that sisters-whatever game!"

"Shh! Not so loud, Saitama!" He raised a nervous finger to his mouth as he looked all around him, letting out a deep sigh.

Then, both of them continued in their journey to the game store.

* * *

Reaching the store and stepping inside the establishment, King quickly raised his hand to pull his hoodie over his head as he noticed the place was packed with people.

"You only look more suspicious this way, y'know?" Saitama said raising an eyebrow up at him.

But King quickly stepped aside to hide from view, pretending to browse some random games.

"Listen, Saitama," He started, shifting his gaze down to his friend, "The game's in the 'Sisters' section to the right, you see it?"

The bald man simply followed his friend's pointing finger as he noticed a large, pink section full of people.

"Uh, yeah, I see it." He answered him.

"I need you to bring one for me." King said, his eyes fixed on him and his expression more serious than ever.

Saitama's expression quickly turned displeased at his request.

"What? No way!" He protested, crossing his arms, "It's right there, just go get it!"

King frowned.

"There are too many people there!" He complained, clenching his fists, "Please, Saitama! Nobody knows you, they won't even notice your presence!"

"Uh?! That was kinda hurtful!" Saitama said, his expression turning irritated.

But King's pleading eyes were fixed at him, making him sigh deeply.

"Fine! Damn it." He said, stepping forward to the crowded area.

Earth's strongest human watched him carefully as he made his way between the people. He stepped closer as well while keeping himself as hidden as possible and attracting as little attention to himself as he could, unintentionally scaring a few young kids away.

A hint of a cheerful smile spread through his scarred face as he noticed the bald man efficiently grabbing the pink game out of the pile, then making his way back to him.

"There." Saitama said, presenting him with the product.

"Nice, Saitama!" King said, his voice excited, "That was impressive!"

The bald man simply stared at him with a confused expression.

"Uh, thanks?" He answered, rubbing the back of his neck as King quickly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and presented him with it, making his expression turn even more confused.

"Now go pay for me, please." He said.


	2. Achievement 2

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

Three knocks.

No answer.

Saitama waited for a few moments, his hand still hovering on Earth's Strongest Human's door and his expression turning gradually more confused by the second as no-one seemed to answer his knocking.

 _'Is he.. out?'_ The bald man wondered to himself, the mere thought alone causing him to frown and shake his head. _'No way, right?'_

"Oi, King! It's me! Open up!" He called at the still closed door.

A few more moments of silence have passed, making his patience quickly fade away.

"Alright, I'm breaking down the door." He called, smiling wide and crossing his arms.

A sudden click of a lock caught his attention, followed by the door slightly opening, revealing an extremely pale face showing on the other side of it, making Saitama's eyes widen.

"Woah, you look like crap." He said, raising an eyebrow at him.

But king only stared at the bald man before him for a few moments in silence.

"Go away, Saitama. I'm not home today!" He almost whispered, his expression showing hints of genuine terror and his eyes screaming for help.

The bald man lifted his hands and placed them on his waist.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, still incredibly confused by what was going on, "Just let me in already."

"Shh! Not so loud!" He raised a trembling finger to his lips as the door creaked open just a bit more, allowing him to look all around, his eyes frantically scanning the entire area before him, yet his expression somehow remaining as unreadable as ever.

Saitama turned back to look behind him as well, his brows furrowing in confusion at the still completely empty space. He shifted his gaze back to his suspiciously-acting friend.

"Uh, mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, a slight hint of irritation showing on his face.

King only stared at his friend for the longest time, never breaking his eye contact as neither of them said anything.

Then, he swallowed hard.

" _She's_.. Coming today.." He said with a low voice, hints of tears forming in his eyes.

Saitama processed the new information for a moment.

"Who's 'She'?" He asked, lowering himself closer to the trembling hunched man before him to somehow receive a better explanation out of him.

"She's.. My sister-" The end of his sentence was cut by a whimper as his eyes trailed off to something behind the bald man, then widened in horror.

"Huh?" Saitama said, turning around, once again.

This time, a person _was_ standing behind him.

It was a relatively short woman with an average build, and shoulder length, well kept, wavy blonde hair, wearing sunglasses and somewhat of a sportish yet elegant outfit consisting of a pair of black jeans, a purple and blue flannel shirt with its sleeves folded up to her arms, combined with black sneakers.

She lifted her sunglasses to rest on top of her head, then simply crossed her arms in silence, revealing an average looking face, and an unreadable expression.

"Oh shit." King muttered under his breath as his face turned even paler.

Saitama blinked.

"Is that your sister?" He asked, turning back to his shaking friend while pointing at the woman in question.

"Yes, I am." The woman suddenly answered with a firm voice, stepping forward and passing the bald man on her way to the door.

Saitama only watched as his friend backed away, allowing her to push the door open and enter the apartment.

 _'This should be interesting.'_ He thought to himself.

He followed her and stepped in as well, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

"Look, sis, I know it has been a while.." King tried explaining, only for the woman to ignore his words completely as she moved around the apartment, examining it carefully, her hands still crossed and her expression still as unreadable as ever. She continued her exploring as she moved to the kitchen, opening the fridge and peering inside it, then closing it without saying a word.

Saitama simply watched her as she stepped back to the center of the room, her silence getting impossibly heavy as she fixed her eyes on her brother who was standing in his place, still as pale as a hospital bed, his mouth firm and only his blue eyes screaming for help.

Suddenly, he snapped.

"I'm sorry, sis!" He called, flopping down into a sitting position, his arms raised in a begging gesture, "Don't tell mom and dad! Please!"

The woman simply stared down at him for a few moments in silence, then let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, get up you big baby, I'm not gonna tell them anything." She said, raising an eyebrow down at his direction.

King wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, his expression showing hints of surprise.

"Y-you're not?" He asked, confused.

The woman lifted a nearby laundry basket and began filling it up with whatever clothes that were thrown on the floor, the couch and the kitchen counter, keeping silent for a few more moments as she efficiently started cleaning up the place.

"No. Now get off your ass and help me clean this mess up." She said, raising her hands and placing them on her waist, an unexpected smile showing on her face.

King processed her words for a few more moments, then quickly rose to his feet.

"Yes, ma'am!" He answered obediently, following in her example and quickly beginning to collect all of the junk laying on the floor into a big plastic bag.

Suddenly feeling incredibly out of place, Saitama scratched his bald head.

"So who're you?" The woman suddenly asked him, fixing her gaze on him as she managed to fill the basket in her hands completely, then put it down next to her feet.

"Ah, my name is Saitama. I'm.. King's acquaintance." He answered her, rubbing the back of his neck.

The woman simply stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"I didn't know this guy had any friends, that's good to know." She said, shifting her gaze to her brother, who was still busy with throwing away his impressive collection of empty take-out noodle boxes.

She then turned her gaze back to Saitama.

"My name is Kami, I'm King's younger sister." She said.

The bald man processed the new information for a few moments.

"Nice to meet you." He said, looking all around him, "Uh, can I help you guys with anything?"

Kami eyed the dirty floor all around her, noticing the terribly messy TV area.

"Yeah, you could start arranging his games on the shelf where they belong, if you want." She answered him, lifting the completely full basket of dirty clothes to her chest, "I'm gonna go put these in the washing machine."

The bald man nodded and stepped to sit down next to his friend, collecting the various games scattered all around the floor.

"Wow, king, you're so terrorized by your _younger_ sister, that's pretty funny." He joked, an amused smirk appearing on his.

King swallowed hard, then turned around to meet the bald man's eyes with a swift movement.

"You have absolutely no idea what she's capable of!" He whispered him, the color in his face back to normal but his eyes still showing pure terror, "She may seem small and weak, but let me tell you Saitama, you do _not_ wanna get on her bad side!"

The bald man stared at his friend for a few moments.

 _'Sounds so exaggerated.'_ He thought to himself.

"Come to think of it, you've never mentioned you had a sister before.." He suddenly realized.

Running out of place in his plastic bag, king closed it shut and rose to his feet to get a new, empty one.

"We live in different cities." He started, sitting himself down once again, "She comes to check up on me every month."

Saitama turned confused at his words.

"Why?" He asked, watching his friend closely.

"Because mom and dad asked me to." Kami's voice suddenly called from behind him, surprising them both.

She stepped closer in their direction, then dropped to her knees behind King, her hands resting on his wide shoulders as a smug smile spread on her face.

"All this guy has to do in order to keep me from coming for good, is prove to me that he has everything going fine for him, yet every time I visit him, there's barely any food in the fridge, he still has no job, and the apartment's a mess!" She explained, turning to Saitama, "So I keep coming back."

The bald man nodded.

"Well, she's right about that, King." He turned his gaze to his friend, who was quietly collecting the never-ending garbage on the floor.

"It's good that you care, Saitama." She said, rising back to her feet and grabbing a forgotten duster thrown on the floor, "But this guy is pretty difficult to crack!" She then proceeded to dust the large bookshelf near the entrance of the apartment.

The bald man shifted his gaze back to his friend.

"Oi, she doesn't seem _that_ bad." He whispered, finishing his part and arranging all the games and controllers neatly where they belonged.

"Keep at it, boys! We're going shopping for groceries next." She suddenly called at their direction.

King turned to Saitama, his eyes emitting pure misery.

"This is only the start.." He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I was hit by a sudden idea and inspiration for a new OC; King's bossy younger sister! Haha. xD  
**

 **She's gonna probably stay for a few more chapters, but not for the entire story. Shenanigans will ensue!  
**

 **ApexUtopia - I always hoped for a side story of these two together, actually. Maybe one day, let's hope! ^^  
**

 **EddingFan - Thank you! King is one of my favorite characters ever. He's such a huge, frantic marshmallow.**


	3. Achievement 3

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

"Well, Looks like we're finished." Kami called, finishing washing her hands in the kitchen sink, then finding a nearby clean towel to dry them on.

Both Saitama and King watched as the short, blond woman tossed the wet towel back where it belonged, then made her way to the center of the room, stopping just in front of them and then placing both of her hands on her waist.

"Ready for the next errand?" She asked, fixing her gaze on her brother, then shifting her attention to Saitama who stood next to his friend, expressionless.

"I guess.." King muttered, slumping at the realization that he would have to leave his apartment, once again.

"What was that?" Kami asked, crossing her hands at his direction while raising an eyebrow.

The tall man straightened up immediately at her sudden question and fierce staring.

"Nothing." He answered her, swallowing hard and quickly turning around to find his large coat, hat and sunglasses in the now almost unrecognizable, clean apartment.

Kami watched her brother closely as he dressed himself up with his usual camouflage which consisted of sunglasses, a worn-out black hat and a large black coat, this time combined with a dark blue scarf, which also managed to hide the lower part of his face from view.

She kept silent for a few moments as she simply stared at him.

"Again with this costume..?" She exhaled deeply.

King stepped forward, back to the middle of the room where both his friend and sister were standing. He refrained from answering for a few moments, then cleared his throat.

"I just need this outfit, okay?" He said through the fabric of the thick scarf, secretly biting his lip and clenching both of his fists.

Kami simply let out a deep sigh, then started stepping in the door's direction.

"Whatever.." She opened it while putting her sunglasses back on, then turned her head to meet once again with both Saitama and King's gaze, "Let's go."

Saitama simply watched everything that was going on in front of him. He shifted his gaze up to his friend and stared at him for a few moments in silence as they both followed her out of the apartment, and into the busy street.

As king noticed his staring, the bald man simply raised his hand to signal his friend to lend him his ear. The tall man complied as he lowered himself down a bit closer.

"-So when are you planning on telling your sister that you're a Hero, King?-" He whispered him, a genuinely-amused smile appearing on his face.

Even through the dark sunglasses, he could see king's eyes shot open at his words.

"-Shhhh!-" The tall man whispered back, raising his shaking hand to cover his friend's mouth as he immediately shifted his gaze to his unsuspecting sister walking slightly in front of them.

He let out a relieved sigh as he noticed that miraculously, she didn't hear a thing, and he quickly let go.

"-Are you crazy, Saitama?! Keep it down!-" He shot at his still amused friend as he straightened back up, a drop of sweat easily making its way across his face, "-If she finds out about this, I'm doomed!-"

Saitama simply kept quiet as he shifted his attention to the blond woman walking in front of them.

 _'So his sister really doesn't know a thing about him..'_ He thought to himself.

His eyes slightly widened as she suddenly turned back at their direction.

"You guys are walking too slow." She complained, crossing her arms, "I'm this short yet even I'm faster."

King immediately picked up his pace at her sudden remark.

"Sorry, sis!" He called to her, easily catching up to her fast steps as they both continued moving.

Saitama simply shrugged as he did the same.

* * *

Reaching the supermarket, all three of them stopped as Kami turned around swiftly to face them, once again raising her sunglasses to the top of her head while pulling out her cellphone to check the time. Her expression was still unreadable, yet somehow showed hints of annoyance and boredom.

"Alright, listen up, it's now 17:30." She started, putting her phone back in her pocket and raising her gaze back to the both of them, "King needs various basic essentials that can be found all across this establishment, so going together as a bunch will be a waste of time. I want each of us to grab a basket and find a certain amount of the list separately, it should take us about 10 minutes, so we'll meet at the cash registers when we're done, which should be around 17:40, give or take."

Both men simply nodded quietly.

"Good." She said, a pleased smile showing on her face as she shifted her attention to the bald man, "Then, you'll get the milk, bread, eggs and butter." She then turned her gaze to her brother, "King, you'll get the toilet paper, laundry detergent, dish soap and I've noticed you're almost out of shampoo as well. As for me, I'll take care of fruits, vegetables and meat for tonight's dinner."

Saitama stared at the woman in front of him in amazement.

 _'She sure knows exactly what she wants..'_ He thought to himself, shifting his gaze to his friend and raising his hand to grab his own chin, _'Yet King is so highly different than her..'_

He couldn't help but be slightly fascinated by the strong contrast between them.

"Any questions?" Kami's firm voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts, making him shift his attention back to the blond woman standing in front of him.

"Uh, nope." He answered, shaking his head as all three of them stepped inside the supermarket, each grabbing a basket from the pile and soon attending to their mission.

Passing through the dairy aisle, Saitama reached for a milk carton and quickly added it into his basket, his eyes staying on the product for a few moments.

 _'What did King mean when he said that he's doomed if Kami discovers about his Hero status?'_ He blinked with confusion as he raised his gaze back up, tucking his free hand into the pocket of his pants as he walked forward to the next item on his list, only to suddenly bump into the short, blonde woman as he reached the corner of the aisle.

"What the- Oh, it's you." She said, her irritated expression shifting into a surprised one as she quickly recognized her brother's friend. Shifting her gaze down to his basket, Kami eyed the products he had already managed to achieve, "Looks like you're almost done, that's good."

Saitama nodded.

"Yeah." He said, noticing the blond woman had already finished with everything she was supposed to get.

"Well, keep it up. I'll meet you both where we agreed on." She answered, stepping forward and quickly walking past him.

Suddenly, Saitama found himself rather interested in some answers to his questions.

"Ah, wait!" He suddenly called to her, making her stop in her place and turn around back in his direction, waiting for him to speak his issue.

The bald man stepped closer until they were once again in a conversation length from each other.

"I know it's none of my business and all that, but I was kinda wondering how you and King ended up so different from each other.." He explained, his expression extremely nonchalant, yet also slightly interested.

Kami stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"Saitama, wasn't it?" She asked him, earning a nod from the bald man standing in front of her, "Tell me, how long have you known King for?"

Saitama stopped to think for a bit. It has been quite a while since they have gotten to know each other when he first came to visit him in his apartment and saved him from that huge crow monster.

"A few months, I think." He explained, scratching his bald head.

Kami simply continued her fierce staring for a few more moments.

"And what do you think of my brother so far?" She asked, placing her free hand on her waist while watching him closely.

"Well, he's a pretty cool guy." Saitama answered, smiling, "Good at video games, too."

The short woman let out an amused breath.

"My brother's only talent might be video games, I'm afraid." She started, stepping in the opposite direction of where she came from and passing him once again, "This might take a while. I'll escort you to the next item you need, c'mon."

Saitama complied and followed in her steps.

"Is it that complicated?" He asked her, watching her closely.

The woman's expression turned serious.

"My brother has always been afraid of his own shadow. When we were little, most of the time I had to defend him from bullies and help him whenever I could. That until he finally grew up and got that rough appearance, then nobody dared to mess with him anymore. Problem is, that inside he's still the same, he's still afraid of basically everything."

Saitama simply stared at her as she continued;

"I was the one who pushed him to move out, live on his own, try to deal with his fears. But then this whole city started suffering from monster attacks, and now he barely even leaves his apartment anymore."

She let out a deep sigh.

The bald man continued staring at her for a few more moments as he processed all of the new information.

 _'So Kami already knows he's completely powerless, and King doesn't want her to realize that he's basically lying to everyone, making him look even more pathetic in her eyes.'_ He concluded to himself.

"I just want him to somehow overcome his fears, you know? Snap out of this useless state of mind of his." Her sudden voice grabbed his attention as both of them reached the egg section.

Saitama simply stared at her as he noticed her serious expression shifting into a slightly sad one.

"Well, I think he's getting there." He answered, making her shift her attention to him, "I'm with him a lot and I see a slow change in him, so don't worry about that guy. He's gonna be okay."

Kami simply stared at him for a few moments in silence.

She then reached for the egg carton, quickly putting it into his basket, then letting out a deep sigh.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it, Saitama." She said, watching him closely for a while, "For now, it's good that he has you as his friend." She then smiled widely, surprising the bald man with her sudden genuinely-happy expression.

He simply nodded, a pleased smile spreading on his face as well.

"Oh, thank god you guys are here!" A sudden exhausted voice called from behind them, making them turn around to a slumped, heavily breathing King, holding all of his products in his hands while sweating profusely. "We gotta get outta here now! Some old lady thought I was a suspicious person and went to complain! The police are probably already on their way!" He cried with utter panic.

Both Saitama and Kami simply exchanged looks, then burst into a loud laughter, confusing Earth's Strongest Hero greatly.

"W-what's so funny..?" He muttered in confusion.

"C'mon you big baby, let's go pay." She answered, smacking him on the shoulder, as all three of them began stepping in the cash registers' direction.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter with Kami to go! :)**


End file.
